El Héroe y su bella Diosa
by CarolineZK
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa tras Skyward Sword y muestra la relación de sus protagonistas y hasta donde llega el afán protector de Link hacia Zelda. ¿Qué aventuras vivirá? Aparecerán las razas más famosas. Zelink 100%


Habían pasado varios meses desde la derrota del Heraldo de la Muerte(Demise) a manos del joven héroe de verdes ropajes portador de la trifuerza del valor. La paz había regresado a Neburia, sus habitantes vivían su día a día ajenos a lo sucedido en las Tierras Inferiores y a los peligros que Link y Zelda debieron de enfrentar para que todos siguieran vivos.

La relación entre esas almas predestinadas a encontrarse alcanzó su punto cénit, antes de su aventura estaban aún dudosos sobre sus sentimientos, no sabían si era afecto, hermandad o el más puro amor. Y tras aquel tiempo de penurias, de permanecer separados el uno del otro sin poder verse ni hablarse, decidieron que el nombre de esa opresión en el corazón era amor. Ambos lo sabían, y ese amor fue la causa por la que Zelda decidió sumirse en un sueño eterno para proteger a su amado y a todos sus conocidos.

El mundo del joven de ojos fieros y marinos se derrumbó al verla a ella sellada dentro de aquel ámbar, siendo incapaz de atravesarlo para poder abrazarse a ella y permanecer en un letargo eterno junto a la persona que más amaba. Esa es la causa por la cual, el joven se mentalizó y se fortaleció, quería protegerla y defender el mundo que lo había criado sin importar quienes fueran sus enemigos...así que, ¿qué mejor entrenamiento que adentrarse en las Tierras Inferiores y buscar cada rincón remoto y recóndito sin explorar?, solo él y sus armas, nadie más era necesario para su entrenamiento.

En ese momento el cielo era azul y careciente de nubes, solo estaba el grandioso y radiante Sol, alumbrando y protegiendo a los hylianos bajo sus rayos y calor. Los salvadores del mundo disfrutaban de un maravilloso paseo por el cielo en el pelícaro de rojo plumaje, aquel momento era perfecto pues estaban ambos. Decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso en uno de los islotes que poseía un lago y un pasto humedecido que se movía al son del cálido viento de verano; se tumbaron a la sombra de un majestuoso árbol, Link apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de la reencarnación de Hylia, y ésta acariciaba sus dorados cabellos como el trigo, mirando su reflejo a través de los orbes del joven.

— Zelda, debo decirte algo importante, verás..."¿Cómo se lo digo sin hacerle daño?", dentro de poco partiré a las Tierras Inferiores, concretamente al Bosque de Farone y comenzaré a explorarlo en profundidad— dijo con suavidad y seguridad en su voz, atento a las muecas que hiciera su amada.

— Link, ¿por qué te vas si prometiste quedarte junto a mí?, puede que suene un poco egoísta, pero no quiero estar separada de ti, no después de lo que hemos vivido— dijo algo apenada.

— No pongas esa cara, lo hago porque te amo y quiero protegerte a ti, y a todo el mundo. ¡Cuándo regrese nadie podrá separarnos! — contestó dulcemente, comenzando a acariciar el rostro de la rubia con delicadeza y deleitándose con exquisitez de la suavidad y tacto de su piel.

— No puedo negar que te echaré de menos una vez que te marches, ¿cuándo regresarás?

— No te preocupes, volveré cada mes un par de días para verte y pasar tiempo contigo. Desconozco la duración de mi entrenamiento, dejaré de entrenar intensivamente cuando me vea preparado para protegerte— decía perdiéndose en la inmensidad de sus ojos y acortando paulatinamente la distancia entre sus rostros hasta fundirse en un tierno y dulce beso.

— Oye Link, ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué espada vas a llevar?

— No te preocupes le pedí al maestro que me forjara una de 50kg para entrenar— la calmó con una sonrisa adorable.

— Te llevaras la alforja, ¿verdad? —preguntó velando por su bienestar.

— No, si no, no tendría sentido irme, quiero valerme por mí mismo, así trabajaré mis músculos.

— De acuerdo, pero prométeme que pase lo que pase volverás sano y salvo.

— Prometido— y abrazó a Zelda, acurrucándola en sus pectorales para besar su frente. — Ahora debería ir a por mi espada para partir al amanecer— dijo levantándose con desgano, para después ofrecerle su mano a Zelda y subir en su pelícaro para regresar a casa.

Al cabo de quince minutos sobrevolando el mar de nubes llegaron a Altárea(neburia),dejó a la rubia en la plaza central puesto que eso quiso y él aterrizó frente al gimnasio de la academia, por lo que solo tuvo que abrir las puertas.

—Hola Link, te estaba esperando, toma es tuya —y con un gran esfuerzo con ambas manos le lanzó una espada muy parecida a la espada maestra, a diferencia de su empuñadura que era de oro macizo, su hoja más larga y ancha, con un filo que resplandecía con intensidad.

— Gracias es perfecta— dijo mientras saltaba y la atrapaba, siendo sorprendido por su peso, pero, aun así, pudo sostenerla sin hacerse daño, después de hacer un sinfín de tajos y estocadas dejando al único espectador perplejo por su habilidad, decidió envainarla realizando las mismas formas que solía hacer con la maestra, añadiendo el lanzamiento de la espada y el movimiento de la cabeza para que entrara en su vaina de forma impoluta. La funda era negra y plata con la trifuerza bordada y una inscripción con su nombre.

Tras agradecerle, decidió subir a saludar al director y a sus compañeros, hacía tiempo que no los veía pues estuvo con Zelda todo el tiempo, intentando construir una casa para alojarse.

— Hola muchacho te veo más cambiado, el entrenamiento y el tiempo no pasan en vano— le dijo orgullosamente, tocando su hombro para felicitarlo.

Gaepora tenía razón, el joven de cabello como el trigo y ojos marinos había cambiado bastante, su cabello estaba ligeramente más largo y peinado hacia el lado contrario, además debido al sol su rubio era aún más claro y brillante, dotándole de un aspecto más maduro, su rostro había cambiado, había madurado y había encontrado el amor, sus facciones aniñadas se esfumaron, dejando unas varoniles, seguras y atractivas, sus ojos se volvieron un poco más claros y rasgados y ya no mostraban dudas. Complementando a su rostro, su estatura aumentó unos siete centímetros y su musculatura adoptó mayor volumen y tonificación.

— Buenos días Gaepora, es un placer volver a verte— dijo estrechando su enorme mano.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija?

— Muy bien, por cierto, te la he traído para que puedas estar con ella por un par de meses si no te importa— explicó el rubio tomando asiento, sin apartar su mirada de su suegro.

— Claro,pero ¿a qué se debe eso? — preguntó el anciano con curiosidad.

— Voy a entrenar para prepararme por si aparecen nuevas amenazas, quiero estar a la altura y no poner en peligro ninguna vida.

— Vale, ven te daré otras ropas para que no destroces las de caballero— le dijo comenzando a abrir un cofre enorme donde guardaba otro tipo de trajes, el director le entregó a Link una armadura negra con el símbolo de la trifuerza en el hombro y una capa roja con vendas negras para los antebrazos y medias para sus piernas.

— Muchas gracias, la cuidaré como oro en paño, es increíble y se ve pesada, así que me servirá para entrenar, me iré mañana cuando amanezca, así que adiós, y cuida bien de Zelda.

Después de esa charla el cielo se había teñido de un color rojizo, por lo que supo que se aproximaba la hora de la cena, bajó las escaleras y llegó antes que nadie, por lo que le sirvieron y terminó antes de que el salón se abarrotara con sus ruidosos amigos. Si tuviera más tiempo estaría con ellos, pero debía darse un baño e irse a dormir si quería estar en plena forma para el viaje.

Tras cenar, llegó a su habitación, cogió unos simples bóxers y un pantalón corto que utilizaría para dormir, él conocía el horario de ocupación del baño, por lo que cuando entró estaba vacío y el agua estaba perfecta. Una vez que lavó todo su cuerpo y se relajó gracias a la calidez, se fue a dormir, cayendo casi de inmediato en los brazos de Morfeo.

El sueño fue pacífico, siendo despertado por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, saliendo de inmediato de la cama, no podía perder tiempo. Se vistió con la armadura que le dio Gaepora y salió rumbo a la zona más próxima a la región de Farone. El viento húmedo, fresco y con aroma a hierba fresca chocaba en su rostro, favoreciendo su actividad, y como si ella supiera su rutina, allí estaba sentada en uno de los bancos con una gran sonrisa que desafiaba a la calidez y luminosidad del Sol.

— Buenos días Link, veo que no te has dormido— dijo con alegría, analizando minuciosamente a su reciente novio. Esa armadura le quedaba como un guante, mostraba sus poderosas piernas y sus fuertes brazos, además de que sus músculos se apreciaban a través de las vendas. — Estás mucho más apuesto que de costumbre— susurró en su oído con picardía, enroscando sus brazos tras su cuello para deleitarse de su aroma, su calidez y su presencia. Tenía que recordar todas esas sensaciones durante mucho tiempo. — Te amo y te voy a extrañar — suspiró amorosamente, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de éste.

— Amor, solo estás tentándome a hacer cosas malas, te amo y cuando regrese te lo demostraré como y cuanto quieras— dijo con voz grave y dulce, enredando sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos de oro, deleitándose con su toque y aroma. Ella era tan perfecta como una diosa...bueno, en concreto era la Diosa Hylia. — Te amaré por siempre y nada podrá separarnos, ni siquiera la muerte— confesó, estrechándola entre sus brazos con amor, para más tarde conectar sus miradas y besarla con pasión y voracidad.

— Te echaré de menos, pero siempre pensaré en ti.

— Zelda, si me extrañas demasiado, contempla la luna, yo estaré haciendo lo mismo, así que estaremos juntos de nuevo— dijo como despedida, antes de saltar al mar de nubes y montar en su pelícaro, saltando a la entrada de Farone.

Un fuerte viento desvió su trayectoria y terminó en la copa de un frondoso árbol de una parte desconocida en la inmensidad y majestuosidad del bosque. Tras recuperarse, decidió caminar por una de sus ramas más resistentes e intentar localizarse y orientarse.

— Vaya, ¡este lugar es asombroso! — exclamó, tomando una gran cantidad de aire puro y fresco. Ese lugar poseía dos cataratas, muchos árboles frutales y un gran árbol, además de en el que estaba subido, a lo lejos pudo divisar un valle por el cual tendría que haber setas e insectos, y no tan lejos vio una cueva natural, la cual le serviría de refugio si llovía.

— Aquel árbol me servirá como casa— y saltó de su árbol y se dirigió corriendo al otro, subió por la hiedra del tronco hasta un hueco que tenía y examinó todo el espacio, quedándose sorprendido.

— Vaya es muy grande—con las hojas que cortó de un poco más arriba se hizo una cama y con las que sobraban tapó la entrada para que no la vieran los monstruos.

Link estuvo inspeccionando el terreno durante todo el día, se hizo con provisiones y despejó esa zona de los monstruos gracias a su maravillosa espada. Estaba muy cansado, llevaba más peso del que acostumbraba y todos sus músculos estaban dolidos y atrofiados, por lo que tendría que dormir.

— Más vale que me duerma pronto porque mañana me espera un día intenso— se dijo a sí mismo acomodándose en la cama de hojas.

AL DIA SUIGIENTE POR LA MAÑANA

— ¡Qué buen día para entrenar! — exclamó, ignorando su dolor y centrándose en escuchar a los pájaros cantar y al agua fluir, mientras se comía unas frutas — Creo que me daré un baño para despertarme del todo— se dijo, empezando a caminar adormecido cuando sintió como el suelo bajo sus pies se esfumaba. "Mierda...se me olvidaba que dormía en un árbol"

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! — gritó, antes de agarrarse por inercia a una rama a menos de un metro del suelo— Menos mal que me he podido agarrar, creí que no la contaba—dijo a medio metro del suelo— Tendré que ir con más ojo o moriré a manos de un árbol.

Link se tomó un baño en la catarata, disfrutando de sus gélidas y cristalinas aguas, se le ocurrió una gran idea, meditaría un tiempo para encontrar la paz interior.

Después de su sesión de meditación, se vistió solo con las medias, cortó un arbolito pequeño y utilizó su tronco para entrenar subido a él con la espada mientras estaba en equilibrio.


End file.
